


Surprising and Unsurprising

by still_lycoris



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Jacob watches Max sleep.





	

Max was asleep in the bed.

Jacob guessed it might be a little creepy to actually watch the guy sleeping – certainly, Max would say that, loudly, with swear words. But he was watching him anyway because Max was confusing and he wasn’t actually used to being confused.

He hadn’t been stupid enough to expect Max to be grateful. Max wasn’t going to be grateful. Guy had enough of a death wish that chances were, he was half-welcoming getting murdered in prison and anyway, he’d spent a lot of years hating Jacob. You didn’t just let that go.

But Jacob hadn’t killed him the first time because there was no reason to. He wasn’t going to let Max go the second time when there was even less reason now. The guy had helped him avenge his son _and_ saved his life. He didn’t let debts like that go to nothing.

Max had told him to fuck off. Max had told him to fuck off a _lot_. Then he’d said a few more inventive things, tried to punch Jacob when Jacob had laughed and then he’d gone into a silent sulk which had ended when he’d gone to sleep and would probably return when he woke up.

Jacob didn’t care. He’d got Max out of prison and tomorrow, he’d hand him the money and false papers and let him get on with whatever he wanted. He foresaw some dull conversations about where he’d got the money and it all being illegal but he wasn’t worried about that either. Max could do what he wanted.

Max suddenly groaned in his sleep, one arm twitching. He had a lot of have nightmares about really. Jacob could relate to that. 

There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think about his son.

He reached out a hand, touched Max’s shoulder very lightly. 

“Easy now.”

To his surprise, Max stilled, settling down again. He would have more expected Max to jerk upright and punch him in the face.

Well, anybody could surprise you.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
